The Photo
by Koalefant
Summary: Connie finds a photo of herself on the shelf by Steven's bed while he's out helping the gems. She wonders if Steven has a crush on her, only to realize that she has a crush on him. (Steven X Connie one shot)


**Ok here's a fluffy one shot. This was a challenge requested by SneaselXRiolu. I meant to post this a while ago, but I got stuck and I needed my sister to help me write the outline... And then I was almost done and then I deleted it by accident... So I had to rewrite it... Well here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, but I'd love to.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Connie!" Steven chanted playfully. The two children were racing each other down the beach, just along the shore. They were on their way to Steven's house, giggling as they did so.

In the distance, they heard several large crashes. "What was that?" Connie asked curiously. Steven shrugged. "The gems are probably fighting something." They slowed down, but weren't surprised. Stuff like that wasn't uncommon in Beach City. It was especially normal when you're best friends with Steven.

The two children turned the corner to see Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl fighting some kind of corrupted gem monster. They were awfully distance from Steven and Connie, and no where near the temple. The purple gem, however, managed to get caught in the creature's grasp and got thrown like a frisbee, only landing about ten feet from the two kids.

She was face down in the sand, but it wasn't long before she sprang up and dusted herself off. Amethyst's gaze met with Steven's. "Hey." She greeted. "Hi, Amethyst." The chubby gem replied. Connie waved.

Pearl's voice seemed to echo through the beach. "Amethyst! Get back here, we need your whip!"

The purple gem popped her knuckles. "Looks like I gotta go fight now." She groaned.

Steven grabbed her shoulder as she was about to run back into battle. "You don't need my help for this right?" He asked. He wanted Amethyst to say no. He didn't want to battle, he wanted to hang out with Connie.

"Hmmm.." The purple gem looked to the monster and back at Steven. "Nah. We can take this." She said, careless as ever. The boy smiled. "Thanks, Amethyst!"

Steven took Connie's hand and lead her into the temple. The two did their basic hang out routine. They talked about books, they played video games, etc.

Steven could swear that he could he could do this routine for hours on end and not get bored as long as he was with Connie. With her, there was always something to talk about, always something to smile about. Whether they were performing a duet, or just sitting together in silence, he enjoyed her company.

And here he was, enjoying her company once again as they played their video game together.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Amethyst ran inside and snatched up Steven. "I was wrong! We gotta go right now!" Steven let out a small sigh. "Pause it, Connie!" He called out before getting carried away by the purple gem.

The girl paused the game, of course. This wasn't the first time this had happened. They'd be hanging out and suddenly, Steven would have to get taken into battle. Connie knew it was because the boy was getting better at summoning his shield, but that doesn't mean she liked it when he left. She wasn't afraid of him getting hurt, he was tough. She just wished the gems would let her help more often. It got so boring just waiting around for Steven to come back.

After at least ten minutes of waiting, Connie began to search through his games. It wasn't like Connie to go through people's stuff, but she assumed that there was nothing he hadn't already told her. She was looking through the pile of games on the floor, and she got bored quickly. She's seen all of these games. She's played all of theses games. The girl just sighed and tried waiting again.

Five minutes went by...

She began to mess around with his action figures. Once again, she lost interest rather fast. They were no fun without Steven.

Another five minutes...

 _"20 minutes! I've waited 20 minutes! Geez how long could that fight possibly be?"_

Connie sighed when her eyes fell upon her friend's night stand.

 _"Nothing new here..."_

Her gazed drifted up towards the shelf above his bed.

 _"Yep, same old- wait, what is that?!"_

Connie got up to get a better look at what caught her eye.

It was a photo. A photo... of _her_...

There wasn't much that genuinely shocked Connie after she started hanging out with Steven, but this defiantly caught her off guard.

 _"It's just a photo..."_ She told herself. " _It's not even a very good one."_ It was just a picture that Connie had taken with Steven's old camera. She didn't expect him to have printed it, but there it was.

When the girl found herself slightly blushing, she began trying to ignore the picture. She couldn't.

 _"It's not like it means anything."_ She tried to convince herself. _"It's not like he likes me."_ Butterflies began to flutter softly in her stomach at the throughly of Steven liking her. But that could never happen... Could it?

Connie was in disbelief, but she couldn't help but to feel happy at thought of her friend having a crush on her. She couldn't understand why, but the thought just made her smile.

 _"He... He might like me. More than a friend_..." Her cheeks grew bright pink quickly and the butterflies were fluttering almost aggressively. He made her so happy.. _Wait- am_ _ **I**_ _the one with the crush?!_

No. It couldn't be... Connie process the emotion she was feeling. It was a crush. It had to be. The girl was flustered.

Ten minutes had gone by...

Connie didn't even notice. She was lost in her thoughts, but they scattered when she heard the sound of a creaking door break the silence.

"O-Oh. Hey again Steven.." She said awkwardly. The chubby boy made his way upstairs and sat down next to his friend. "Sorry about that. Well, shall we continue?"

Without saying anything, Connie unpaused the game and the two resumed playing. It wasn't long before Connie made a mistake while playing. Once again, she was wandering her thoughts. The boy knew something was off.

"Connie, are you feeling ok?"

"Y-Yes, fine. Why do ask?"

"Your face is red."

* * *

 **I** **know that the ending is kind of a tease**. **I'm just mean. :3**

 **In all seriousness, I'll probably continue this** **story at one point. I had a lot of fun** **writing it... Besides the fact I had to write it twice... So yeah..**


End file.
